User blog:Lordsunflash/A Redwall Christmas Carol
I came up with the entire plot at about 3:00 am and I have a very good feeling about it. It is another variant of the Christmas Carol, this time set in Kotir, with Gingivere as scrooge. Part 1 Gingivere srode through the deep trenches the partols had made through the snow as he came to inspect the houses of the creatures under his father's rule. Taking from them an amount of food that King Verdauga required of them. Some tried to hide the food, though more and ore frequently they would run awaybefore they would arrive.He approached the home of a family of hedghogs, the spickles. "Open up, Kotir patrol." Indoors he could hear a rumbling and whispering. Then the door opened up with the father of the family Ben Stickle, shiveriung as the cold came in with Gingivere. His wife, Goodwife Stickle, came forward with a sack of food. Handing it to Gingivere he weighed it in his paw. "This feels light, we require the usual amount." Ben spoke up 'But we need food for ourselves to survive the winter!" Gingivere silenced him "It was agreed that if my father protects you then you shall pay him in food. Now next time you shall have the required amount of food, plus the amount you owe us. Understand?" Ben was about to argue the point, but decided against it upon seeing one of the guards pulling out his dagger. "No sir" Gingivere handed the sack to one of the guards "Good, now if we have any problems next time I shall not be as mercifull." He then marched out the door into the snow before Ben could get another word in. They marched straight into the keep of Kotir to meet up with Gingivere's father, Verdauga Greeneyes. As he entered verdauga was sitting on his throne, as usual, conversing with Ashleg. "Well it is winter sire, and I beleive they wuld be most gratefull if you cut back the amount you require of them." "You make a good point Ashleg, ah Gingivere what do you think of cutting back the amount we require from the creatures under my rule?" asked Verdauga Gingivere thought to the family he had just taken from "I think that we should keep it just as it is. We do not want them to think you've gone soft. They may get ideas of escape and eventually, revolt." The idea of a revolution was one that Verdauga feared. "We cannot have another revolution. We may have won the last one but they are smarter now. They know of my tactics. The food amount shall remain the same." "So it should be father, huh the idea of those meer peasants getting our food." said Tsarmina as she entered the room. "I knew you would agree tsarmina." said Gingivere Gingivere looked out of the window to see the last of the days light leaving kotir. "I think I'm going to see what the cooks have made for dinner." he said, walking down the hall leading to the kitchens. As he walked a soft whisper began to echo through the hall, quite at first yet growing. He looked behind him only to see a sleeping guard, whom he quickly roused. "Ah what's ,appinin'?" said the guard as he awoke "Well for one you were sleeping on duty, and secondly stop talking in your sleep." The rat looked puzzled "But sire, I don't talk in me sleep. Never have just ask anybeast." Gingivere was even more confused by this "Then who was talking, i'm sure I heard somebeast talking" The guard scratched his ear "Maybe you just need some rest. been workin' hard you 'ave. and whenever i've gone a bit without sleep i start seeing strange things. maybe you hear thing when your sleepy." Gingivere nodded "yes that must be it. Go down to the kitchens and find out what they are making for my father and sister. Tell them I'm not hungry or something. I'm going to bed early." "yes sir" As Gingivere walked back up to his chamber he began to hear the voice once again. "Gingivere" He looked over his shoulder in hopes of seeing one of his family or maybe ashleg. He was alone. As he approached his door and looked over his shoulder. He would have sworn he saw his old servant, Fangus. "No no, he died seasons ago in that raid." He entered his room and made for his bed when the voice became known "Gingivere Greeneyes!" He turned around to see a transparent Fangus in front of him. "Fangus, you're dead. How can you be in front of me now?" "I have no time for that now Gingivere. I have come to warn you of the path that you are taking." "what do you mean?" "There is a special place in the dark forest, made for evil such as yourself. But you still have a chance, unlike your father and sister" "Ha! I am not afraid of death" he said arrogantly "You may not be, but this is a punishment far worse than death itself. You shall forever be chaned to the trees of the dark forest with the truly evil torturing you for the rest of ewternity." His arogance and braverly dissapeared at hearing this "That's terrible. Please tell me I can escape it." "I am here meerly as a warning. Tonight three spirits of seasons past shall visit you. And tell you of your misdeeds." "But when, when I ask you?" "The first of the three ghosts shall arrive as you awake." and with that Fangus dissapeared. Gingivere, scared and tired retreated to his bed. If I am to face these spirits then I may as well accept it." and as he spoke this last word he fell into a deep slumber. I was originally going to write this all on Christmas eve, but then my computer broke and wikia was doing this strange thing where it would delete my contribution half-way through typing it. I may write the rest of this at some point. Though it may not be until NEXT Christmas. Category:Blog posts